


Forever

by geekytomboy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekytomboy/pseuds/geekytomboy
Summary: Freddie and Jim can spend hours talking to one another, and they wouldn't change this time for anything else in the world.





	Forever

Jim laid next to his husband on their bed, his index finger delicately brushing Freddie’s temple. The men had been chatting to each other for hours, from discussing everything from Freddie’s elaborate ideas for Christmas this year, to Miko’s adventure in the laundry hamper. Jim watched as Freddie chattered away to him, he could see the gleam of excitement in his husband’s brown eyes. He knew his husband thoroughly enjoyed this time they spent together.

Suddenly Freddie was pulled from his thoughts looking frantically at the clock on his bedside table.

 “Jim have you seen Delilah? Usually she’s in here by now” he stated rather sadly. Jim knew how much his husband loved their cats, especially Delilah who had Freddie wrapped right around her paws.

“How about I go and look for her?”  Jim suggested.

“Oh darling that would be wonderful, thank you!” Freddie exclaimed pulling Jim close for a hug.

“It’s my pleasure love” Jim replied pulling Freddie’s mouth close, causing Freddie’s heart to race with excitement before his husband gently kissed his lips. Freddie pulled away with a smile plastered across his face.  

“Don’t be too long” Freddie whispered blowing him a kiss. Jim chuckled happily at the gesture.

“I won’t be love” he answered with a big smile before quietly opening their bedroom door, keeping it slightly ajar as he left.

Jim headed downstairs into the living room where he was stopped by a faint meowing sound.

“Delilah?” The meowing got louder, so Jim followed it until he reached the couch to find Delilah lying on her stomach, curled up into a tiny little ball.  

 “Hello little one” Jim said brushing the kitten’s forehead. Delilah purred shutting her eyes, indicating she wanted another pat. Jim sat with Delilah patting her forehead, then her cheeks and her neck. Each time he stopped she looked up at him waiting for another pat. After 10 minutes or so Jim stopped for good.

“Come on” he said scooping up the scrawny little kitten up in his arms “let’s go see your daddy” causing Delilah to meow.

“Here she is my love” Jim announced re-entering their bedroom, where he placed Delilah next to Freddie on their bed before Jim sat next to his husband. Freddie smiled with delight as Delilah sat on his lap.

“Thank you lovey” Freddie pecking Jim’s lips.

“Delilah! My baby I’ve missed you” Freddie said devouring his affection onto the cat. Delilah rolled onto her back happy to be near Freddie once more. Jim watched the interaction between Delilah and Freddie intently. He couldn’t get over how much Freddie adored the little kitten, and Delilah in turn loved him back. Jim was glad to see his husband so happy.

As the night progressed Freddie and Jim continued talking, Freddie continued patting Delilah’s, until eventually she scurried off to roam around Garden Lodge once more. This time Freddie wasn’t bothered by her disappearance, right in this moment he was content with his husband’s presence.  Jim suddenly yawned, looking at the clock he noticed it was almost 2am. He couldn’t believe how much they had lost track of time, not that he was complaining, these late night conversations made him feel very happy. Jim decided it was time to get some sleep.

 “I’ll come back first thing in the morning” Jim promised kissing Freddie’s forehead. Freddie felt his heart sink, he didn’t want to be without Jim even if it was only a few hours. Freddie softly grabbed onto Jim’s arm not wanting to let him go.  Out of the corner of his eye Jim noticed tears running down Freddie’s face.

“Freddie, what’s wrong love?” Jim asked his voice laced with concern.

Freddie couldn’t answer, choosing to grip onto Jim’s arm tighter.

“Baby talk to me, I’m here for you. I promise” Jim pleaded placing his arm around his husband holding him close to his chest as he rubbed his hair.

“Everything will be ok sweetheart I promise” Jim added kissing his husband’s cheek reassuringly. Freddie sighed he felt anxious but he knew he had to speak.

“I’m scared” Freddie admitted.

“Why are you scared?” Jim asked feeling rather confused.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Freddie answered pulling himself away from Jim’s grip. Jim didn’t move choosing to stay right where he was.

“Freddie I love you with all of my heart, why are you worried about losing me?”

“I don’t want to burden you Jim. You’ll end up hating me” Freddie sobbed, placing his head on Jim’s shoulder feeling completely Jim’s heart sank he had never seen Freddie so upset before and it broke his heart. Jim placed his right hand on Freddie’s arm rubbing his shoulders reassuringly until Freddie finally calmed down.

He looked Freddie directly in the eye before he started to speak.

“Freddie, you’re not a burden and I could never hate you my love. I enjoy spending time with you. You make me a happy man.” Jim smiled “I gave you that ring, because I want to be with you always. Same bedroom or different bedrooms” he added brushing the remaining tears away from Freddie’s cheek.

“You are my husband, and I will always love you.”

“Oh Jim!” Freddie cried feeling overwhelmed “I’m sorry.”

“My dear it’s ok. I’m here for you” Jim responded kissing his lips. Freddie smiled he felt lucky to have Jim by his side.

“Would you like me to stay here with you tonight?” Jim asked. Freddie nodded his head to say ‘yes.’

“You just have to ask honey. I’ll always be here.”

“I love you darling.”

“I love you too Freddie” Jim added kissing Freddie’s lips firmly.  

Jim sat up for a moment on pulling his shirt off and discarding it onto the floor before lying next to his husband. Freddie slowly traced Jim’s chest with his index finger moving slowly down until he reached his husband’s naval. He felt happy.

“I don’t think I tell you enough how handsome you are my dear husband.” Freddie quipped as his dark brown eyes glazed happily at Jim before resting his head into his lover’s chest. Jim embraced his lover softly stroking his hair, he knew how much Freddie loved hair massages as they helped him relax.

“I’ve missed cuddling up with you at night time. I feel better when you’re here.” Freddie confessed.

“Don’t worry my love I have missed you too, but I can stay here with you as often as you like” Jim affirmed delicately brushing Freddie’s right hand with his thumb. Freddie shivered as goose bumps formed across his right arm.

“I’d like that very much. You make me happy Jim, I feel protected whenever you’re near” Freddie admitted.

“I have never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

“I should hope not! There is only one of me” Jim stirred causing Freddie to chuckle.

“I love you too dear, more than anything.” With that Freddie relaxed as Jim’s grip tightened. Freddie held firmly onto Jim’s arms shutting his eyes as indulged the wonderful fragrance that was his husband. 

“Jim can you promise me something?”

“Hmm, go on”

“Well” Freddie began nervously “promise me we can have a wedding someday.”

“Darling, I promise we will have the most beautiful wedding. I want that more than anything.” Jim reassured him as he stroked Freddie’s hair.

“It could be one of those old Hollywood weddings! It’d be like a fairy tale!” Freddie exclaimed excitedly.

“Except I already found my prince” he beamed causing Jim to chuckle.

“I can picture it now Jim! Our beautiful cats there, all our friends. Oh it will be so wonderful!!!”

“I can’t wait” Jim smiled “Freddie—” he looked over to see his husband’s eyes were firmly shut and he had a smile planted on his face.

“Goodnight my beautiful husband” Jim whispered kissing Freddie’s lips softly. He watched as his husband was sound asleep, and his stomach moving slowly up and down as he breathed. Jim smile shutting his own eyes.


End file.
